


Message in the Sand

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, didn't fit in other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Lavellan Inquisitor takes a pause from things, to escape with a few companions to the beach for a small vacation between everything that still needs to be done. </p>
  <p>(short story/one-shot)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Message in the Sand

On the shore sat the Inquisitor; his eyes watching outwards towards the rest of his companions that he managed to bring along. Together, they came out to take a day away from the cool weather of Skyhold and embrace weather warm enough to take a dip in.

It was about time a small group of them took a break. They had been in a constant loop of going back and forth between areas in Thedas to try expanding the Inquisition's forces.

Bull could be heard from the water, splashing about playfully against the small ball of energy that was Sera. She had managed to latch onto his back and was being spun around.

The two were the main source of noise with the variety of battle roars being yelled at one another.

Cole stood, not far from them, up to his calves in the water muttering something about the beauty of the liquid and the joy others could have if they had tagged along. There was no doubt this was one of the first times he encountered the sea.

 

The Inquisitor paid very little solid attention to his surroundings and carelessly dragged a finger through the damp sand, while watching them play. He had enough of the salt water for one go; that meaning the Dalish Elf had a mishap of too much intake of it thanks to Sera dunking him below. After it had happened, he had crawled out and glared from the sand.

It was a relief to escape the cold they all faced daily, but he worried of getting burned by the sun on his pointed ears...as well at the rest of his body that was exposed to the sun's rays. There was some regret in not waiting for a cooler day to come out here.

The Inquisitor used his free hand to move hair over his ears and took that moment to actually take notice of what he was drawing in the sand. 

When his eyes briefly looked down and looked up, they were quick to look back down as his brain registered what it said. Between the time of him zoning out and looking down, Iron Bull had trudged out of the water and was walking his way to the Elf.

"Hey, Kadan"

The sudden rough voice spooked him, yet the hand that had grabbed his shoulder startled him more. It caught him so off-guard that there was no time to cover up what was written in the sand right next to the Inquisitor.

Iron Bull had easily taken notice of it when sitting down next to the him on the sandy shore. There was also the giving tell sign of the Inquisitor's eyes darting over to that particular spot out of all the rest of the land.

His companion said nothing, but when managing to finally look up Bull's face, the Qunari had a smug expression. The look was full of pride at how swooned the Inquisitor was for the Bull.

In the sand between the two was the Chargers leader's name written in a slightly cursive font.

"I swear- this was not on purpose"

The Inquisitor's words held a bit of a pause as well as trying to sound convincing, despite failing hard. He didn't want to seem so love struck by a man like Bull.

"Sure, Kadan, and the sky isn't blue"

Iron Bull spoke in sarcastic tone while he leaned back in the sand; his hand moving from the Inquisitor's slim shoulder and down to his lower back.

The smaller of the two men only sighed in reply and plopped his head against the larger broad chest of the bigger one. They sat in a brief silence before a softly spoken voice came from behind them.

"They're both content with what the sand says. One relieved and the other satisfied"

" _Cole_ "


End file.
